Through Different Glasses
by AmTheDreamer
Summary: When Emma Swan came back from the past it was as if everything changed. It was as if she now looked at Storybrooke's citizens through different glasses, suddenly connecting each person to their former identity. But most importantly, when she ran into Granny's diner, what she saw inside wasn't Snow White and Prince Charming. She finally saw Mum and Dad.


_This one is for the oh-so-patient SopranoPixie who asked for the moment Emma realises she's ready for more._

* * *

When Emma Swan came back from the past it was as if everything changed. It was as if she now looked at Storybrooke's citizens through different glasses, suddenly connecting each person to their former identity. Suddenly it seemed more appropriate to refer to Marco as Geppetto, to Gold as Rumplestiltskin. Of course she didn't, but every time she talked to them, she thought of that. But most importantly, when she ran into Granny's diner, what she saw inside wasn't Snow White and Prince Charming. She finally saw Mum and Dad.

When the party was over a couple of hours later, they all helped packing the decoration into a small cardboard box. By the time they were finally home, they were all too tired to hold a conversation, and she didn't have the chance to sit with them with no one else around. Everyone did their best to get to bed as soon as possible. David carried Henry who fell asleep in the car, Snow had Neal in her arms, and Emma was left with the decoration box. Then each of the family members murmured their good night and they all went to sleep.

Emma's eyes blinked open hours later when a soft light lit the room through the open window. She groaned, cursing herself for forgetting to close it before going to sleep the previous night. She looked to her right, where her kid was sleeping, only to find him looking at her and giggling.

"What's so funny, kid?" she asked groggily and threw a pillow at his head. Unfortunately for her, he caught it and prepared to send it back.

"You are!" he exclaimed, laughing when the pillow hit her head and fell to the floor. She didn't make any move to lift it though, enjoying a few more seconds in bed before they had to go down and start their day.

She took a deep breath, her head suddenly jerking up.  
Do I smell pancakes?"

She heard her kid laugh again. "Of course that's what you notice".

Emma gave him a look. Smirking, she challenged. "Last one to sit at the table needs to do the dishes!"

She jumped out of bed, grabbing her glasses on her way. She had no time to deal with her contacts, but seeing was essential. Competition or not, she didn't want to die falling down the stairs. Besides, she was pretty sure that in case she didn't die falling. Her mother would kill her for being so irresponsible. She raced down the stairs and sat on a chair seconds before Henry did.

"Cheater! You're supposed to say 'go' before you start running!"

"Nonsense," she laughed, "who told you that?"

"Well, good morning to you too," Snow sighed, placing a plate full of pancakes on the table.

Locating a cup of coffee, Emma picked it up and raised it to point at David who was sitting in front of her. "Is that yours?"

David nodded, and without hesitating, she sipped from it. Her eyes closed momentarily, happy at the sensation spreading in her body. "How is it that your coffee always comes out so perfect?"

With a soft giggle, David got up from his chair and turned to the coffee maker. "If you leave me my cup, I promise I'll make a new one just for you".

"You would?" she whispered, awed. Why was he always so considerate?

"Of course," he replied, already placing a cup of steaming coffee in front of her. She mumbled a thank you, and they all sat to start eating.

"How did you guys sleep?" Henry asked through a mouthful.

"Great," Snow said.

Henry didn't even wait for her to ask him. "We slept great too, right Mum?"

Emma nodded, looking at her mother. "Did Neal sleep through the night?"

The kid was usually waking up at least once every night. "He did," Snow answered, "I guess we were all pretty fine after yesterday, including your baby brother".

"You were tired?" she almost shouted. "Were you all trying to get your parents together so you wouldn't cease to exist? I think I'm missing something here".

"She's right Snow," David laughed. "We probably owe our marriage to a certain princess here".

"oh my God," she groaned, "please don't eve call me that again".

They ate peacefully, laughing and talking, happy to have a nice peaceful morning after the drama of the previous day. Emma looked around her, happy to be with her family again. Unfortunately, though, she ran out of maple syrup.

"Can you pass the syrup?" she turned to Snow. But she was too caught up with Neal.

"Mum!" Emma tried loudly. Immediately, she had the attention of both her parents. Apparently, Emma Swan had found the magic word. "Good, can you please pass me the syrup?"

Although Snow looked at her with teary eyes without moving for a moment or two, she eventually handed Emma the bottle. "Thank you," she barely whispered to her daughter, probably not even intending for her to hear it.

It was indeed a quiet whisper, but Emma heard it. She shook her head, suddenly also fighting tears. "I'm sorry".

Like a lightning bolt, she ran up the stairs and disappeared into her room, jumping into bed and curling into a ball. It wasn't until minutes later that she heard footsteps.

She hadn't paid much attention to it, assuming it was Snow, so it was more than a little surprise when a small voice cried – "Mum?"

She turned around and looked at Henry. "Sorry, kid".

"Mum, are… are you okay? Grandma thinks she upset you somehow, and I have no idea because it all happened so fast, but she started crying and grandpa told me to go up, and…"

He was frantic, worried sick about his mother and grandmother, and Emma really appreciated it. "Aw, kid, it's really not her fault that I'm upset".

"You should tell her," he decided, and she had to smile. Her kid was just so smart.

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"Are you… Are you upset about calling her mum?"

"Are you sure you're twelve?" she smirked. "It's partly what got I'm upset about, yes".

Henry sat on her bed, coming closer to her. "It gets easier with time, you know".

"I do, she admitted. "It did get easier for me. I'm not sure it will get easier on your parents, though".

"You'll never know if you don't try". And with that the kid was gone. She stared after him, deciding to gather up her courage and go talk to her parents.

"Dad?" she muttered from the stairs. It later occurred to her that she sounded like a scared little girl.

"Come here," replied David's voice, and she did. She walked to where they sat on their bed and sat on the far end of it, far away from them, giving her still teary mother some space.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after a few moments of silence. "I guess that with me getting used to finally call you both my parents, I forgot that you are going to need some time to et used to it as well".

"I thought I drove you away again," Snow admitted sheepishly, and Emma could see the pain in her eyes.

"Emma, David said after a minute, bringing her back to reality. "I'm afraid we have to leave for the station".

A quick look at the clock showed that they were indeed late. She gave Snow a sad smile and turned.

They decided to take David's car instead of the bug, and in a few minutes they were both in their seats at the station.

"Sorry we have to work after yesterday's adventures. I'm afraid I need you to fill a report on the time portal".

She just nodded. She was actually glad to be at the station, to keep her mind occupied. She kept reliving those moments of her mother burning up at Regina's hands, and filling forms was actually useful at that moment. "Do you need me to call Hook as well?"

"No," he growled. Amused, she sat the phone back on the desk and grabbed an empty report sheet. She filled in the date, mind wandering to a different time in a different realm.

Emma didn't think she knew enough words to describe how she felt when she burst into Granny's diner and saw her parents in each other's arms, her baby brother lying between them. It was all even more intense when she ran to hug them and they hugged her back, recognising her. And during that embrace, with her mother's reassuring arm around her and her father's familiar after shave and leather scent, she felt safe.

And suddenly it came to her. She wanted more. She wanted to hug her mother and wish her a good day. She wanted to tell her father all about her horrible day and let him comfort her. She was finally ready to lower that brick wall that was keeping her from loving. From feeling loved.

* * *

 **Comments make my day!**


End file.
